Timing and Interference
by MuzeDee
Summary: As Alex's relationship with Maggie grows every new day, the more difficult it gets to maintain Kara's secret identity from her. Each day Maggie gets more curious about Alex and Supergirls connection making it difficult for her to not investigate into finding out who Supergirl really is. Alex enters new territory in her life when relationships and family collide.
1. Chapter 1

"So any ideas on getting us out of here?"

Maggie asked as she and Alex found cover behind a dumpster with a barrage of icicles aimed at them. Alex shook her head, while she fruitlessly shot back at the ice villain.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother shooting at these powered up aliens."

"You'd think the DEO would supply you guys with something more than just regular bullets."

"Can we talk about the workings of my job after we get out of this alive," Alex said exasperated as she continued to shoot to no avail .

Maggie attempted to contact dispatch they were in desperate need for backup.

"I'm just saying they could better equip you. Like give you a heat gun or a tiny bazooka. "

"We were on a date! Where would you have wanted me to carry all these weapons?" Alex shouted back, no longer shooting at the alien and looking for some way out of their situation. "A tiny bazooka…," she scoffed. An icicle flying by, narrowly missing Alex's head.

"Okay yeah you're right this isn't the time to be talking about this," said Maggie worriedly, now noticing how much closer their icy friend was getting. "Alright I'm going to distract frosty here and you find a different spot to hide until backup arrives."

Before Maggie could even stand up, Alex pulled her back down towards her. "Don't you dare think I'm letting you go off by yourself," she said sternly. Maggie's eyes softened hearing Alex tell her that. "Let me distract the alien instead." Maggie knows knows better than to argue with Alex but she rather keep her from getting hurt then handle her girlfriend being angry at her later on.

"I can outrun that frozen Elsa plus I'm way faster than you," Said Maggie slightly smirking yet at the same time pleading with Alex to let her do this. "Their icicle bullets seem to be slowing down, it gives me time to run on ahead leading them out of the alleyway and away from you." Alex at that moment didn't know if she wanted to kiss her or just hit her for being so selfless. Before she could decide Maggie grabbed the back of Alex's neck giving her a hard short kiss and running off down the alleyway.

The icy alien now focused on Maggie began sprinting after her.

"Damn it!" Alex shouted at Maggie, at the same time seeing a sharp icicle aimed right at her. "Maggie watch out!"

Realizing the icicle was coming directly at her, all Maggie could do was raise her arms above her face, thinking that would somehow stop it.

"Alright I'm officially the worst at coming up with ideas tonight." Feeling like the impact was taking too long to happen she slowly opened her eyes fully expecting to see a frozen popsicle in front her but was met with a much more hopeful sight. "Supergirl! Oh great timing, thank god. I thought I was about to have an extra hole in me and have to deal with your angry running buddy."

Supergirl just smiled as she crushed the icicle in her hand. She flew straight towards the villain knocking him down, proceed to use her heat vision to warm him up to prevent him from using his powers. When steam started to form she stopped and he tried to recollect himself. Just in that moment Supergirl gave him one solid punch to the face knocking him out. She put both hands on her hips doing her infamous pose before turning towards Alex and Maggie to see if they were in need of care.

"Agent Danvers, are you okay?" questioned Supergirl concerned, as she examined Alex to see if she was hurt anywhere. Supergirl gently helped Alex up and with such care making sure her sister was truly alright.

While Maggie viewed the scene with mixed emotions, happy that Alex and herself made it out unscathed, thanks to Supergirl, yet confused at the nature of their relationship. This scene isn't anything new to her, those two do the same thing whenever the other one is in trouble, which happens more often than not. They obviously care about each other a great deal which makes them more than just work buddies. They've known each other for a long time which makes sense why they constantly worry about the other and save each others lives every other day. She is just confused at whats going on there, even though she fully trusts Alex, its just bugging her a little bit. She's a detective its in her to want to figure out who is Supergirl for security purposes, not cause she's jealous or anything. They really do go everywhere together, she thought to herself.

Alex rushed over to Maggie. "Did he get you? Are you fine?" Alex was relieved to see she was not injured at all. Now that she knew Maggie was okay, she didn't forget what she did during the fight.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, told you I could outrun frosty there," said Maggie humorously then giving her girlfriend a wide bright smile which was met with a stern look from Alex. "Oh no." She immediately felt a smack on her shoulder.

"Why did you go off by yourself? You didn't outrun anything, you're just lucky Supergirl popped up when she did."

"Well what was I suppose to do, just do nothing so he could make a frozen kabob out of us." Maggie knew arguing back wasn't the smart choice but she's pretty stubborn herself too. Besides she just risked her life to save her that should be winning her kisses not smacks and verbal lashings. "Come on Danvers you were about to do the exact same thing before I beat you to the punch." She knew she had her there.

Alex visibly stuttered, "What, no I wasn't…that's different…you know that is not the point. You would have gotten all upset too if I did that. Don't turn this around on me Sawyer." Pointing her finger at Maggie and attempting to remain stoic face in front of her as Maggie just smirked. "You kissed me and ran off, who does that unless they're about to die?"

"Yes okay I admit that was a bit dramatic but it was only to calm you down."

"It was to distract me."

"That too. Also it was to you know motivate me for my plan and give me full energy when I ran." Alex only gave her a baffled look.

"Seriously that's what your going with."

"Yes." Maggie grinned.

"To run at full energy?"

"Your kisses make me feel invincible." Maggie was going to milk this. She could already see Alex slowly smiling. "I even feel like I could take on Supergirl." That made Alex fully smile and slightly roll her eyes at Maggie.

"I didn't know my kisses were so powerful." Alex teased back, now allowing Maggie to wrap her arms around her waist.

Maggie tightened her grip around Alex leaning forward inches away from her lips. "Mmm they are. They make me feel many things."

"Maybe I should kiss you some more and find out what those many things are." Alex spoke lowly, breathing into Maggie's mouth yet before they could even kiss they were interrupted.

"Why me?!" Supergirl walked up besides them covering her eyes. "Okay thats enough, I'm standing right over here. Not everything is centered around you two. Gosh!"

Alex instantly separated from her girlfriend to recollect herself and remember where she was at. Maggie just disappointed there moment was ruined. "Kinda forgot you were there on the side Supergirl. You could have said something."

"I didn't want to interrupt your little spat, wasn't getting in the middle of that. I know how Alex can get," said a giggling Supergirl.

Maggie only raised an eyebrow at that remark. Alex simply gave her sister an annoyed stare. At that instant both women remembered the cold baddie they were suppose to apprehend. Both turned around to see his body was gone.

"Oh crap, where did he go? I shouldn't have taken my eyes off of him."

"I'll alert other officers to be on the search for him."

Supergirl just laughed. "No need for all that. Just to let you know I already apprehended the guy and took him back to DEO and informed the police squad that everything was taken care of here." Supergirl motioned at both of them. "You two lovebirds really were only focused on each other. So once I saw the arguing started I thought it be best to give you two some time alone and avoid the awkwardness yet with my perfect timing I came back right when you two were making out—up I mean up.

Alex just blushed and cleared her throat. "We weren't doing anything," she muttered. Alex making a mental reminder to first arrest the bad guy then proceed to kissing her girlfriend. She really does feel like a teen again, ugh.

"Eh it's your night off, enjoy the rest of the date. Go get ice cream or something."

"Thank you Supergirl, I don't know what would have happened had you not shown up. Maggie was determined to figure out what these two were to each other, its bugging her more than ever now.

"Enjoy the rest of your night." It took all her willpower to not tease Alex more or ask how the date was going. She will just find out later. She gave a not so subtle wink at Alex, she was just so happy for her sister finding someone she cares about and cares just as much back for her. She really should spend more time with Maggie and learn a little bit more about the woman going out with her sister though. She shot off into the night sky.

"We really need to come up with better plans when we chase down a perp." Alex running her hand through her hair and not too surprised at the wild direction their date went. "And not get so distracted next time."

"Well speaking of plans, since ours were kinda ruined, we could grab some dessert and head back to my place, if you'd like." Maggie looked at Alex hoping she wouldn't want to end the date early cause of the ice idiot.

"Not that I don't have fun chasing down some baddies with you but I would like that very much." Alex held her hand bringing her in closer to place a soft lingering kiss on Maggie. Turned her head slightly to whisper in her ear, "Any time and any where I get to be with you is perfect for me." Maggie really wanted to get back to her apartment even faster now. "Let's go find all those things I can make you feel." Alex turned around hailing down a taxi, wishing she could fly at super speed too.


	2. Bad Lies and Sweet Truths

"Had a fun night?!" Kara asked enthusiastically as Alex entered the DEO lab. She merely smiled at her little sister.

"Yes I had a nice time with Maggie, well aside from our encounter with blizzard man. And you were there for that part"

"How did you guys even get involved in the first place? Wait let me guess you wanted to check out this suspicious person and thought you could handle it alone when you confronted him. Then Maggie had no choice but to get involved too. Am I close?"

"For your information I didn't have to drag Maggie along anywhere she came willingly."

"After you spotted the guy and started chasing him"

"Both me and Maggie chased him," said Alex attempting to defend herself.

"Without contacting us for help first?"

"Maggie and I thought we had it covered"

Putting both hands on her hips in disbelief "Oh that's good to know that both of you are reckless dummy's" Kara chiding her older sister.

Tilting her head guilty at kara, "Okay I admit, I may have been a little hasty."

"Good, I only want you to be safe." Kara knowing this was the closest she was going to get Alex admitting to a mistake, decided not to push the topic anymore. "Just next time just get in touch with me or J'onn first, please."

"Okay, I will. I'm sorry I didn't want to worry you," answered Alex giving her hand a comforting squeeze. Kara satisfied with this answer decided to change the subject to something much more fun. She nearly skipped around the room.

"Anyways I dropped by your apartment early this morning to drop you off some coffee but I couldn't help notice you weren't there." Kara was smirking from cheek to cheek not even hiding what she was thinking.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh Kara, can we not talk about that here."

"Talk about what? I just said you weren't in your apartment this morning."

"You know what you're doing," said Alex knowingly, squinting hard at kara.

"All I did was be a good caring sister bringing you your favorite coffee in the morning before a hard days work." She ended with a bright teasing smile.

"I can't with you."

"Fine, I won't bring you anything in the morning then."

" I left early to come to work early."

"I was here before you."

"Oh my god you just don't stop. By the way this whole innocent act is not cute at all."

"Come on, okay I'll be good, just tell me what you guys did afterwards….no details please." Kara scrunched up her nose.

"Nothing happened. Just went back to her place, ate some dessert and fell asleep."

"Does dessert mean something else here?" Scrunching up her face even more.

Alex's eyes widened and almost tripped over her stool. "NO! We were just two adults spending time together, talking and stuff." She didn't need to tell her what stuff meant. Alex busied herself with some paperwork in front of her hoping to end this conversation, until she noticed Kara's face. "Kara stop smirking, nothing actually happened, Maggie is just really great." Mentioning Maggie brought a small smile on her face.

"I'm so happy for you Alex. I'm glad Maggie is treating you well, you deserve nothing but the best."

"She is just so amazing and beautiful. I feel like I'm finally a whole person if that makes any sense, everything has fallen into place and with Maggie she is just helping me learn more about myself each day." Alex continued as she stared absentmindedly at some beakers by her. "Once I accepted I was gay its like the sun was brighter and being with her she makes it just that much brighter." Kara launched at Alex, breaking her stupor, as she was engulfed in a strong hug.

"Too tight," breathed out Alex trying to get some air back into her lungs.

Kara pulled back putting her hands on Alex's shoulders giving her a supportive squeeze. "All I want for you is to be happy and you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm positive you make her sun shine just as much."

Alex just slightly shook her head feeling herself blush. "You know what? I don't know what I would do without you here."

"I'll always be here for you Alex." Kara stepped back ready to leave for her duties before remembering her idea from last night. "Speaking of which I think its time I bonded more with Detective Sawyer."

Alex spun around so fast, Kara thought she might rival the flash for a second. "Don't."

"Anyone that makes you feel like this and able to convince you to take time off, is someone I need to get to know."

"You're not exactly subtle," she said as a matter of fact.

"What am I trying to do beside just getting to know Maggie a little more," defended Kara not even fully believing herself.

"She will figure out you are just interrogating her in your really sweet yet somewhat intimidating way."

"Pssh wha…I'm not going to interrogate her…much," she said her voice getting higher with each stutter and now completely avoiding Alex's eyes.

"Remember she doesn't know you are Supergirl."

"Give me some credit." Kara grumbled while swinging her arms up and down her side. "I'm not going to blurt out to her I'm National City's hero."

"No you won't blurt it out, no no you'll just straight up tell her."

Kara mouth just dropped open, putting her hand dramatically on her chest. "Just to remind you, I am able hide my identity every single day. Or have you forgotten that."

"You told Winn five seconds after the news broadcast of you saving the plane."

"Hey I saved you."

"Na na don't change the subject," responded Alex waving her index finger side to side. Kara waved her finger away.

"I wasn't trying to lie to him though."

"James talked to you for a minute and figured out you were Supergirl." Raising her left eyebrow at her.

"That was different he's Supermans best friend, so he already had you know an idea on whose Kryptonian and who isn't," she argued very unconvincingly now focusing her attention on a pipette in front of her.

Alex snatched the pipette from her. "Just admit it, you are a bad liar."

"Rude! And I so can lie." She flicked Alex on the forehead. "Didn't you once say that a bad liar makes you a good liar."

She gave Kara an incredulous stare as she rubbed her forehead. "Only if you're doing that on purpose."

"Oh yeah."  
"You're going to give yourself away as Supergirl and tell embarrassing stories about me." Putting her hands on her face just exasperated with Kara already.

"Alex relax I can hold a normal coherent conversation without giving out that information away, have some trust in me," she said genuinely.

"Not being able to say no to that annoyingly charming face, she caved. "Yes yes fine, I trust you. Its just a little strange."

Kara started doing a little victory dance. "See you believed me."

"huh?"

"I am such a good liar, I'm totally telling embarrassing stories about you." Kara laughed quite satisfied with herself as she patted Alex on the back leaving the lab.

Alex face planted on her research desk, fully wary about how Kara and Maggie bonding time will go.

"Why are you so worried?" asked Maggie amusedly. She couldn't help but find it funny at how nervous Alex seemed to be for her to spend time with her little sister.

They were both in Maggie's apartment leisurely lying on the bed on a Sunday afternoon without any evil humans or aliens to be concerned about. Maggie and Alex grabbing every opportunity they can get to spend time with one another and enjoy each others company. Both women falling harder for each other as each day passes by, further proving it was the right decision to not wait any longer by being together. Alex just feels so lucky to have Maggie, she didn't think it was possible not to get bored of someone after spending so much time with them and looking forward to just being around them even longer. She moved to her side propping her head to look down directly at Maggie's eyes.

"I'm not worried in the sense that you two will hate each other because who wouldn't like you and I think thats a nearly impossible emotion to feel with Kara. Which by the way don't tell her I said that. I don't want to force you into anything. Like is this too soon for my girlfriend and my sister to be spending time together, is that weird?"

"She's obviously just pulling the protective sister card and wants to know if I'm "worthy" of her sister." Maggie laughed knowing full well why Kara wants to hang out with her. "Besides you two are extremely close, this took longer than I expected."

Another concern Alex had was how much longer could she keep Kara is Supergirl a secret. She felt bad lying to Maggie but it wasn't her secret to tell. She was very hesitant about them hanging out together. "So this isn't strange to you?"

"Noooo...well I mean yeah it might be a little awkward, I certainly don't want to be the first person Kara hates. Then again if I get her to like me then that wins me brownie points with you," said Maggie wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Alex lightly slapped Maggies thigh. "How romantic of you, it makes me just want to pounce on you this second." She facetiously declared pulling an exaggerated lovey dovey face.

"If that doesn't do it, then I really don't know what will." She swiftly gave Alex a quick peck. "I really don't mind meeting up with Kara, I want to do it, you're not forcing anything. It just means we're taking another step in our relationship." Which did scare maggie a bit solely for the fact that she really is falling more and more for Alex and if something were to happen she knows the hurt would go beyond a normal heartbreak. "I get to learn more about you and hear stories about how Alex was as a child."

"Oh look embarrassing stories of my childhood brought up again, glad to know you two are on the same page."

"Your doing that thing where you lock your jaw when you have something else on your mind. I feel like you have something else worrying you, what is it?"

"This," said Alex pointing between them. Us, is still so new to me, I feel sometimes I'm not doing something right or I'm breaking some rule and all this might end."

"Believe me this isn't ending anytime Danvers. Just to let you know you are doing everything right and then some."

"I really like you," Alex said sincerely. "I can't help but wonder if I'm doing something wrong or not acting like how a girlfriend should act like, because this is the first time I'm happy in a relationship and get to do all the couple stuff I thought I didn't care about before."

Alex had to look away, she felt herself getting teary eyed, she was remembering all those nights where she truly believed she would never find anyone she truly enjoyed dating and even more possibly fall in love with. She didn't think that would ever happen, that wasn't something meant to happen in her life and she began to accept that reality. As long as she had Kara, J'onn, her mother and work that was all she needed to get through the day and focus on anything outside the romance spectrum to live a fulfilling life. Then comes along Maggie who completely turned her world upside down for the better and made her conscience of things she kept pushing away from herself. Alex played with Maggies fingers as she found herself lost in thought.

Maggie always finds it so astonishing that Alex is able so easily to open herself up to her about her feelings towards her. "Hey look at me," she said gently turning Alex back to face it from me you don't need to have been in constant relationships up to this point to learn how to be a good girlfriend, you learn that by being with the person you care about. I know I'm still learning and like you said this between us still throws me in a loop every now and then too." Maggie could feel herself staring pensively at the woman in front of her. "I get scared I might screw this up like I almost did when you first came out, or kissed me or when I gave one of my friend speeches, cause I kinda have a hard time expressing myself which I'm sure is something you've noticed. I have these moments where I think to myself I'm with this incredible woman who also happens to kick ass, what the hell did I do to be so lucky to have her in my life," she shared looking straight into her girlfriends eyes as she began smiling showing off her dimples.

"Do you really think that way about me?" Alex asked, feeling slightly insecure that Maggie only said that because of what she said. Maggie intertwined their fingers before answering.

She continued to smile, as she replied "I wouldn't say it unless I truly meant it."

Alex placed her hand on Maggies cheek, she couldn't help but lean into it. "Thank you for always listening to me ramble on about things, I think I'm repeating myself at this point."

"I love listening to you, whether it be about your feelings, or your family or work including all your science nerd talk," said Maggie playfully, giving her a wink.

"If you didn't listen to my science talk that would be a deal breaker, she joked back and laying down on Maggies shoulder to cuddle up with her. They remained silent lying on the bed, no sound to disturb them. She thought Maggie fell asleep when she looked up she saw Maggie facing her.

"Alex you make me feel really happy too." Maggie said with pure adoration in her eyes. She brought Alex's hand up to her lips to give her a soft kiss on it.

Alex feeling overwhelmed at that moment, leaned down pressing her lips onto Maggies in a tender yet passionate kiss. She wanted to express everything she felt for her girlfriend that words couldn't. Plus she doesn't think she can contain herself around Maggie any longer, she really wanted her. Alex placed her hands on Maggies sides, sliding her hands up, as Maggie grabbed the back of Alex's neck bringing her closer down, causing their kiss to become more frantic.

Maggie having similar thoughts as Alex was having just as much trouble keeping her feelings and longing for her at bay. She tried to ignore her feelings from the beginning because someone like Alex Danvers wouldn't be into her or women for that matter then she manages to surprise her and sneak her way into Maggie "the lone wolfs" heart. She felt her emotions get stronger each day and just wanted to show Alex how important she is to her. Maggie ran her hands through Alex's hair, kissing her hard before she forced herself to take a breath and just look at the woman in front of her. Alex was breathing heavily as well, clearly ready to keep going. Maggie brought her hand to the side of Alex's face just memorizing everything that moment. She traced her thumb across Alex's lips very slowly before leaning in practically breathing into each others mouths, "You are so beautiful."

Yeah Alex couldn't help it anymore, she swung her leg over Maggies hips, bent down covering her lips with her own then slipping her tongue back into Maggies. She explored Maggies tongue, caressing it with her own finding the perfect rhythm. She had no intention in slowing down. Alex gliding her hands under her shirt to feel her girlfriends toned abs. She moved her hands up feeling every muscle movement Maggie was doing until she reached the bottom of her bra. She moved her fingers on the bottom of it sending small chills to Maggies where she suddenly slipped her fingers under, roughly grabbing Maggies breast. Maggie moaned loudly into Alex's mouth. Alex smiled at her reaction.

Maggie not wanting to be left behind, began to gently suck on the tip of her girlfriends tongue while running her hands up Alexs neck slightly pulling her head back giving forcing her to separate from the kiss giving Maggie the chance press her lips onto her neck. She let her tongue slide up from her collarbone until she reached her sensitive spot. She sucked on that one spot that drives Alex crazy where she learned not too long after they started going out. She bucked her hips up at Alex. Alex never felt this way before, she could feel herself getting wet. This action caused Alex to grind her hips down hard onto Maggie, making both women to moan.

"Mmmm keep going." Maggie at once went to grab Alex's thighs as she felt her grinding down, she moved her hands up to her ass pushing her down harder. Alex had both hands under Maggies bra massaging her boobs with her thumb circling her nipples. They found each others mouths again, kisses getting more sloppy. She broke the kiss only to seize the opportunity of taking Maggies shirt off and tossing it somewhere in the room. She bent back down to vigorously latching her lips on top of her breasts. Maggie squeezed Alexs ass leading her hands around to the front of her jeans rubbing her hands lightly over her, this caused Alex to grind faster. Maggie was getting impatient, that she ripped Alex's blouse off, buttons flying everywhere. Feeling her skin was making her want more already, she pushed their bodies even closer chest to chest, as she managed to slip a hand down Alex's jeans, circling her fingers around.

She couldn't resist leaning down biting down on Maggies lower lip, and grinding down on Maggies hand. Just as she was getting ready to unhook Maggies bra, when she heard that horrible ring.

"Uggghhhhh! Noooooo!" shouted Alex as she reached for her phone. "I'm so sorry its work of course." When she heard no response she looked down to see Maggie covering her face with a pillow screaming into it. Alex needed a moment to collect herself before answering her phone. Maggie kept the pillow on her face, while Alex giggled at the sight smacking the pillow softly on top of her before getting off of her.

"I want to go with you and kick whatever aliens ass that thought it was a brilliant idea to disrupt us," she surprisingly said clearly through the pillow.

"She really does have perfect timing…"

Maggie instantly took the pillow off her face, "Wait don't tell me its— "

"Supergirl, she wants me to help her with this new case." She tried fixing her hair up a bit.

Flopping back down on the bed. "Of course she does."

"Apparently its urgent and she wants to go investigate it as soon as possible."

"Can't keep Supergirl waiting now can we," Maggie mumbled sarcastically under her breath.

Fortunately Alex didn't hear her since she was busy fixing her jeans and attempting to button her shirt which she didn't notice Maggie ripped earlier. "Damn it Sawyer, you ruined my shirt."

"I am not at fault for any lost or damaged items on this ride." Maggie grinned proudly back not even pretending to feel guilty about the shirt. She found a button and threw it at Alex. "I was in the moment," she shrugged.

Alex was stuck between feeling annoyed that she lost a shirt and completely turned on that Maggie just ripped it off her like that. Shoving those feelings down cause she was in a rush. "Just let me borrow a new one then." She threw her blouse back at Maggies face.

"Yeah grab whichever one you want." Finding it hot that Alex was going to wear her clothing…"I'm sooo getting tired of these interruptions." She got up to walk over to her.

Alex found one that should fit when she was putting it on Maggie took over to button the shirt up for her. She let her hands wonder around a little as she got to the last button. Alex needed to step away from her before any thoughts crossed her mind. "Alright I better get going then. I'll call you as soon as I'm done."

"Just come back here tonight."

"If I'm done by then," she said apologetically but Maggie understood how busy their line of work can get. "I might need to get a whole new wardrobe of shirts before coming back here if you can't control your digits."

"You haven't even seen what these digits can do yet." Maggie tilted her head to side giving her that smug smile that makes Alex weak.

Alex was almost at a loss for words, knowing she was making it harder for her to leave on purpose. She chose to show Maggie to not let it show that she was getting to her. "Well if those digits can't even undo a simple button then I don't know how skillful they really are." She grabbed ahold of Maggies jean loops giving a surprised Maggie a firm goodbye kiss and left out the door.

Maggie was learning about this whole other side to Alex and she was loving it.


End file.
